


Согласно моему последнему письму

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, quarantine fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Рей решает выжать максимум из карантина.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Согласно моему последнему письму

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Per my last email](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649529) by [vuas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuas/pseuds/vuas). 



> огромное спасибо [Jarethina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethinaren/) за вычитку!
> 
> также перевод опубликован на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9318923/23880536) :)

Рей никогда так долго не сидела без дела — ради всего святого, к двадцатому дню карантина она уже подумывает заняться _вязанием_. Это последняя капля. Благодаря изобилию реалити-шоу, избытку нездоровой пищи и недостаточному количеству отдушин для её привычного бескрайнего оптимизма, энергичность Рей притупилась до непрерывного угрюмого состояния.

Когда она возвращается с санкционированной правительством прогулки, Бен всё ещё работает за своим домашним компьютером. Главная ирония всей этой ситуации заключалась вот в чём: в то время как Рей, кроме как собирать пазлы на кухонном столе, заняться было нечем, Бен, принимая конференц-звонки по работе по пятнадцать раз на дню, был напрочь измотан. Он постоянно был обеспокоен и раздражён, поскольку ничто в этом мире не бесило его больше, чем неэффективность, и даже Рей поняла из того, что успела подслушать (а выходил из себя Бен всё чаще) — дела у его фирмы шли не очень хорошо.

Каждый день он выполнял примерно одно и то же: просыпался до рассвета, пропускал завтрак, пока Рей не приносила ему дымящуюся кружку с кофе, которую он принимал с усталой улыбкой и поцелуем, потом работал весь обед, крича на людей по телефону, пока нетронутый салат на его столе увядал, а затем с четырёх до шести печатал с таким остервенением, что Рей была уверена: скоро клавиатура пополам сломается.

Около шести вечера, когда звонки, наконец, заканчивались, он дулся за своим столом ещё несколько часов, упорно работая над электронными таблицами и программным обеспечением, бормоча об исправлении ошибок окружающих.

И, наконец — _наконец-то_ , когда совсем стемнеет, он тащился к дивану в гостиной, ронял голову к ней на колени, уговаривая сделать ему массаж головы, пока он отдыхает, уткнувшись носом ей в живот.

Рей всегда была готова угодить, мягкая улыбка появлялась на её лице, пока она смотрела на него сверху вниз, а его слишком длинные ноги свисали с дивана. Ей нравилась уютная повседневность их новой обыденности.

И вот сегодня, на двадцать третий день карантина, во второй половине дня, когда до безмятежных обнимашек на диване оставалось ещё несколько часов — Рей заканчивает свою дневную пробежку, возвращаясь в квартиру как можно тише, на цыпочках проходит мимо свободной комнаты, служащей кабинетом, где раздаётся низкий, полный раздражения голос Бена.

— Ну что ж, они согласятся как миленькие, — рычит он на того, кто является счастливчиком дня — Рей почти слышит, как стучит у него в висках. — Мы связаны, и они решили, что могут воспользоваться этим преимуществом, — раздаётся тихий звук, возвещающий о новом сообщении, — _чёрт_ , эти постоянно сопротивляются. Ну, они могут сопротивляться сколько угодно, но когда я доберусь до…

— _Твою ж мать_ … — шепчет Рей в сторону двери, изо всех сил стараясь взять себя в руки. Это удивительно — и то, что он говорит так, не осознавая двусмысленности своих слов, и то, что Рей настроена на его голос настолько, что просто услышав его, возбуждается.

— Я недоволен, — продолжает Бен, и бас его голоса густо разносится за деревянной дверью. — Они могут пресмыкаться у моих ног, если им этого очень хочется.

И вот так, на двадцать третий день карантина, Рей обретает новый смысл.

***

У неё уходит примерно 45 минут на то, чтобы принять душ из разряда «собираюсь заняться сексом», который включает в себя маску для волос, тщательное бритьё и всего лишь четвертинку пузырька кокосового масла.

Когда дно ванны становится достаточно скользким, чтобы убить следующего пользователя, Рей вылезает оттуда, брызгается духами и надевает свой самый короткий сарафан. Тот достаёт ей чуть ниже задницы и в прошлом назывался _платьем, из-за которого Бенджамин Соло едва не свалился с лестницы_.

Как раз то, что нужно — ведь Бен устаёт настолько, что вечером просто ложится в постель с сонным извиняющимся поцелуем и сразу же начинает храпеть ей на ухо. Рей любит его, но ещё она по нему _скучает_. Забавно, что даже сейчас, когда они застряли вместе, ей немного одиноко.

Рей останавливается в коридоре, вынуждая свой пульс успокоиться.

Она слышит раздающиеся из динамика дребезжащие голоса, пытающиеся перекричать друг друга, и скрип бенова кресла, пока он перебирает бумаги.

И тихий мурлыкающий звук, который звучит из его груди, пока Бен что-то обдумывает.

Рей пытается стереть со своего лица улыбку, но не может — она его _любит_.

Она толкает дверь и целеустремлённо шагает внутрь — Бен оживляется, быстро оглядывая её, но какая-то часть его колеблется — он поднимает брови в молчаливом вопросе: _ты что-то хотела?_

— Выключи микрофон, — шепотом требует она, указывая на гарнитуру.

Он хмурится, словно пытаясь разгадать её намерения. Его взгляд скользит по её обнажённым бедрам… _«Да»_ , торжествующе думает Рей, _«купился, глупыш»_ …

Он снова переводит взгляд на экран.

— Совещание продлится ещё час… — тихо шипит Бен сквозь стиснутые зубы, и он определённо пытается выглядеть рассерженным, но за дверь её не выпроваживает.

— _Выключи_ , — Рей играется с пуговицей на груди, — _микрофон_.

Глаза Бена становятся огромными, как блюдца, и он возится со своим телефоном, пока она подходит ближе.

— Рей, — вздыхает он, рефлекторно прикрывая микрофон, хотя сам только что изменил настройки звука, отключив его. — У меня важный звонок…

Она пожимает плечами, и лиф сарафана опускается прямо под упругую грудь.

— Я _в курсе_ , Бен, — мурлычет она, нежно касаясь его бедра и опускаясь на колени перед его креслом.

— Ебать, — ругается он, протянув руку, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев под её ключицей. — Господи… боже, детка… _сейчас_?

— Бен, — игриво увещевает Рей, вытаскивая быстро твердеющий член из его джинсов. — Сосредоточься. Разве не ты здесь главный?

Она бросает взгляд вверх, чтобы оценить выражение его лица, и оно великолепно — отвисшая в восторге челюсть, покрасневшие шея и кончики ушей. Одна его рука вцепляется в подлокотник, другая рефлекторно тянется к ней.

Рей щёлкает языком, облизывая головку.

— Да… _охренеть_ , детка, я чёртов босс, — бормочет Бен, глядя на неё так, словно она сделана из золота.

Когда она с жадностью втягивает член в рот, Бен откидывает голову назад. С тех пор как они начали встречаться, Рей поняла, что ей действительно нравится этим заниматься. Это так приятно — доставлять удовольствие _ему_ — и, честно говоря, эта двойственность происходящего пробуждает нечто в ней самой. На коленях, крошечная и податливая — всё же именно она настойчиво вытягивает из него освобождение.

Рей не торопится с поиском ритма, наслаждаясь каждым подёргиванием, каждым сжатием кулака. Она наблюдает за ним, пока ей не удаётся принять его достаточно глубоко, чтобы подавиться — тогда она инстинктивно расслабляет горло, пока слюна стекает по подбородку, и всхлипывает, когда он заполняет её всё больше и больше.

— Рей, — выдыхает Бен. — Обожаю твой ротик… ебать. Спорим, твоим трусикам конец, а? Моя маленькая игрушка, просто ждущая, чтобы её киску растянули?

Рей утвердительно хмыкает, принимая его всё глубже, до тех пор, пока слёзы не начинают щипать глаза — а потом ещё глубже, с ноющей челюстью, она давится его членом. _«Я люблю тебя»_ , — думает она, — _«и твой член тоже люблю»_.

Он явно на грани; чрезвычайно быстро Бен оказывается у края. Он стонет, толкаясь бёдрами, позвоночник натянут, как тетива, а рука — как она любит его огромные руки — настойчиво давит ей на затылок, запутываясь в волосах, вынуждая её двигаться так, как ему хочется…

Застонав, он с мрачным выражением лица отрывает её от себя. Рей икает, чувствуя себя чуточку испорченной и легкомысленной. Подняв руку, она вытирает подбородок, и утыкается носом ему в ладонь.

— Почему ты остановился… _ох_!

Бен вздёргивает её в мгновение ока — лишь на мгновение удерживает в воздухе, пока отодвигает бумаги в сторону, прежде чем бесцеремонно наклонить её над столом.

— Потому что… — рычит он, задирая на ней сарафан и положив руку ей между лопаток, прижимая к поверхности стола, — ты умоляешь, чтобы тебя трахнули как следует. — Бен стягивает с неё нижнее бельё до середины бедра и шлёпает по заднице так сильно, что Рей взвизгивает. — И нахер _я_ здесь главный.

— Да! — нетерпеливо хнычет она. — Бен… Бен, пожалуйста…

Его член и без того уже влажный, и несколько раз он просто неторопливо толкается между её бёдер, убеждаясь, что заденет клитор и вынудит её извиваться.

— Взгляни на себя. Грязная девчонка. Отсосала мне и добавки просит.

Рей скулит и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, покачивает бёдрами.

— Бен, наполни меня, пожалуйста. Мне _нужно_ …

От растяжки она втягивает воздух — почти никогда не бывает слишком просто, и, честно говоря, ей это нравится: нравится знать, что её телу приходится подстраиваться, чтобы приспособиться к нему. Быть согнутой и растянутой невероятно; она дрожит, стонет и извивается, но Бен всё ещё продолжает толкаться в неё…

— Он поместится, _тише_. Это ёбаное платье, — шипит Бен ей в шею. — Из-за него у тебя одни неприятности, детка.

— Ага, — вяло щебечет Рей, чувствуя себя безвольной, пока он медленно её растягивает.

— Но мне кажется… — он входит неглубоко, и Рей задыхается, когда член толкается дальше. — Мне кажется, тебе нравится попадать в неприятности, малышка. Тебе нравится сводить меня с ума? Хочешь, чтобы я преподал тебе урок, а?

Она улыбается в поверхность стола.

— Ага, — покачивая бёдрами, она сжимается на члене. — Покажи мне, кто здесь главный.

Дело в том, что Бен… Конечно, он большой во всех отношениях, об этом можно сказать, просто взглянув на него. Но также он всю свою жизнь пытался согнуться и втиснуться в меньшие пространства, подстраиваясь под окружающих. Когда он отпускает себя — когда позволяет себе взять то, что ему нужно…

Бен прижимается к ней, вжимая её в твёрдую древесину, и имеет наглость усмехнуться ей на ухо. Она не может сдвинуться с места ни на дюйм, если не считать случайной дрожи бёдер, и…

— Сожми мой член своей хорошенькой киской.

Когда она подчиняется, из её горла вырывается сдавленный звук — она напрягается, расслабляется и изо всех сил старается дать ему то, о чём он просит.

— Ебать, — фыркает он, сдувая её волосы с плеча. — Значит, ты умеешь быть хорошей девочкой?

— _М-м-м_ , — отвечает она, закрыв глаза и стараясь не царапать стол. — Только для тебя, Бен.

Он отстраняется, чтобы выпрямиться, и Рей чувствует, как без давления его веса лёгкие расширяются — последовавший за этим прилив кислорода обжигает их, в глазах искрит, но у неё недостаточно времени, чтобы оценить это.

Одной рукой он тянет её левое бедро вверх параллельно столу, а другую руку прижимает ей между лопаток, держа её крепко, как ему нравится — она вытягивается во весь рост, балансируя на носочках правой ноги. А потом он…

Раздается пронзительный скулёж, требующий: _ещё_ , — и Рей запоздало понимает, что звук исходит _от неё_. Потому что теперь Бен трахает её _по-настоящему_. Каждый раз он скользит так глубоко, как только может, касаясь всех нужных точек, большой настолько, что это почти слишком.

— Ты можешь быть такой негодницей, знаешь? Но — _боже, какая же ты узкая_ — всегда оказывается, что тебя просто нужно хорошенько выебать.

— Да… Бен, _пожалуйста_ … Хочу кончить…

— Хочешь кончить на моём члене, солнышко?

Рей отчаянно кивает.

— Я буду послушной, клянусь…

Бен цокает.

— Бедняжка.

Движения его бёдер неумолимы — она воображает, что это будет продолжаться вечно.

Рей даже не может дотянуться до клитора, она слишком занята тем, что держится за стол изо всех сил — но чудесный Бен, очевидно, проявляет милосердие и использует колено, чтобы раздвинуть ей ноги пошире, пока не дотягивается до неё сам. Она выгибается и вскрикивает, когда два его пальца скользят по клитору, с лёгким нажимом очерчивая небольшие круги, и его пальцы достаточно большие, чтобы это было едва ли не суперстимуляцией — везде и сразу.

— Бееен, — стонет она, — я сейчас… _ааах_!

Его рука с лопаток перемещается ей на губы — он эффективно затыкает её, заглушая любые распутные вскрики, удерживая челюсть закрытой и впиваясь кончиками пальцев ей в щеку.

— _Не шуми_ , детка. У меня совещание, не забыла?

Она знает — сама видела, как он трижды проверил, убеждаясь, что микрофон выключен. И _всё же_ …

Бен утыкается носом ей в висок, вжимаясь бёдрами в её задницу.

— Можешь кончить. Я наполню тебя, не волнуйся.

Дрожа всем телом, Рей подчиняется, всхлипывая в ладонь, прижатую ко рту. Она вся выжата, конечности трясутся, слюни текут, волосы спутаны, а сарафан весь помялся, но ей очень, очень хорошо.

Бен и сам уже на грани, и Рей пытается не вспыхнуть, ощутив новую влажность между ног, пока он продолжает в неё вбиваться. От растяжки она всхлипывает, но это приятно, лежать на месте, изображая прелестную игрушку, которую он может трахать так, как ему заблагорассудится.

— Бен, — хнычет она, покусывая его ладонь. — Хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня…

Неудивительно, что это срабатывает — Бен задыхается, толкаясь ещё глубже и дёргаясь в ней, сжимая её талию достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяки.

Рей вздрагивает — возникает странное ощущение от его спермы, раскалённой добела внутри неё, а затем Бен отстраняется, тянет её за руки и, падая вместе с ней обратно в кресло, усаживает к себе на колени.

И поощряет её крошечными поцелуями, потянувшись через неё за забытой гарнитурой — устроившись между его бёдер, Рей улыбается, весьма гордая собой.

— Да, — произносит Бен чуть громче, чем обычно, и Рей вздрагивает, понимая, что он снова включился в разговор. Закрыв ей рот ладонью в мгновение ока, он ухмыляется и скользит свободной рукой ей между ног, и толкается в неё умелым пальцем. Рей давится стоном.

— Можем вернуться к этой теме на следующей неделе, если возникнет необходимость.

Добавив второй палец, он небрежно трахает её, вытягивая собственную сперму и размазывая жидкость по бёдрам Рей.

Широко раскрыв глаза, она моргает, боясь издать хоть какой-то звук, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Она почти уверена, что _случайное_ прикосновение его ладони к клитору совсем неслучайно…

— Что? О, не знаю. Кажется, моя девушка телевизор смотрит. Поговорим в понедельник.

Рей сердито смотрит на него, но быстро прощает, когда Бен ухмыляется и обнимает её, прижимая к себе поближе.

— Нам нужно принять душ. Потом уберусь на столе… Что бы ты хотела на ужин?

— Хм-м-м, — Рей потягивается, как кошка, приводя сарафан в некое подобие порядка. — Может, пиццу закажем?

— Конечно, позвони сама, — соглашается он, уже на полпути к ванной.

Рей моргает. Такое ощущение, что она _что-то_ забыла…

Из ванной доносится грохот, сопровождаемый удивлённым вскриком.

_«О, точно»_ , — вспоминает она, бросаясь в коридор, — _«я не смыла кокосовое масло»._


End file.
